The present invention relates to a music piece order determination device, a music piece order determination method, and a music piece order determination program, for determining a reproduction order of musical compositions.
As one of methods for expressing music, there is known a method called mix reproduction. Mix reproduction is a method for, instead of sequentially reproducing each music piece simply from the start to the end thereof, continuously reproducing successive musical compositions without a pause while adjusting the reproduction speed of music pieces, giving effects such as delay or reverb to the music pieces, or inserting sound effects such as scratch.
A patent document (International Publication WO 2007/066818) discloses the technique of automatically performing mix reproduction of musical compositions by selecting a mixing method appropriate to successive music pieces through the use of metadata in which beats and melody structures of the musical compositions are described.
However, there is a case where a feeling of unnaturalness is caused in connection between successive musical compositions when the successive musical compositions are not compatible with mix reproduction, even by performing mix reproduction through the use of the technique in the patent document. It was not possible for the technique in the patent document to determine a reproduction order of musical compositions (music piece order) suitable to mix reproduction in consideration of the compatibility between musical compositions.